I Turn To You
by MysticGoth
Summary: RobinRaven: The Feelings that Raven and Robin both are kept inside of one other, but when Raven almost dies, will Robin show his true feelings? Songfic 'I Turn To You By Xtina'


I Turn To You

Robin/Raven

_When I'm lost in the rain_

_In your eyes_

_I know I'll find the light _

_To light my way_

"RAVEN, WAIT!"

The Boy Wonder, Robin ran toward the roof door to find the girl who was his best friend and he finally realized as the love of his life.

I know it sounds weird, but Robin fell in love with Raven when he thought Slade was alive, Raven went into his mind and he knew for that day forward, he loved her.

He opened the door and saw a sight he didn't want to see out of her, she was on her knees, staring up at the sky.

Robin sighed and went slowly toward her, whispered,

"Raven? Are you okay? I know this is hard trying to save the world by yourself. You think you're doing all this yourself but you're not. You have us, your friends."

He gasped as she looked at him, with tears running down her face, he kneeled by her and asked,

"Raven? It's okay, I'm here."

She looked into his eyes and whispered, so softly Robin had to lean forward to hear her,

"Why do I even try? Slade's right, it's going to happen anyway. The end of the world as we know it is coming and there's nothing we can do, but wait til my prophecy will be fulfilled and I…I never admitted this to anyone, but I'm…"

She stopped as Robin put a finger on her lips and they felt rain starting to pour down upon them.

_When I'm scared_

_Losing Ground_

_When my world is going crazy_

_You can turn it all around _

_Yes_

_And when I'm down _

_You're there pushing me to the top_

_You're always there giving me _

_All you got_

Robin whispered,

"I know you're scared, Raven. You don't have to tell me that, I can see it in your eyes."

He grabbed her wrists, "There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll always be here for you like you always been here for me. Don't be afraid to let your feelings show, Raven. Even if you make objects explode,"

Raven smiled slightly at him, he continued,

"Raven, what I'm trying to say is that don't push me away when you're lost inside your own mind, I told you, we have a bond. Let me help you, this is not only your fight. We live in this world too, I care about you and I know you care about me, Raven. I will stand by your side for all you do and I'll never leave as long as you believe that we can defeat your father and move on."

He lifted up Raven's chin and saw lightning in her eyes, she said softly,

"Robin, your words touched me, you don't know how much, and I do believe we can defeat him if we just try,"

That's when she shivered, Robin looked concerned,

"You're cold, how about I take you inside and make you some herbal tea?"

Raven nodded as Robin and her stood up, walked to the door and made they're toward the living room.

_For a shield _

_From the storm_

_For a friend_

_For a love to keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong _

_For the will_

_To carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you, oh yeah_

Raven sat on the sofa and sighed as she laid her head back. She heard Robin humming softly as he was making her tea, she closed her eyes and remembered when she felt, she hated to admit it, feelings toward her best friend, who always has been there, thick or thin.

Even when her world was falling around her, Robin was there to catch her when she fell.

Then she thought of Beast Boy, how could she have been such an idiot, she thought she was in love with him, but the real reason she tried to fall in love with Beast Boy was because she thinks, and still thinks, Robin is in love with Starfire.

She sighed again and heard Robin as he handed her the tea,

"Hey Raven, you look a little distressed, what are thinking about?" She shook her head,

"Nothing Robin, nothing at all."

Robin bit his lip and then he nervously out his arm across her shoulders as they heard the rain falling outside. Raven took a sip of her tea and looked at Robin, whose mask was closed, she asked,

"Why don't you take your mask off?" Robin's mask went wide and he said,

"What? Why do you ask such a question?"

Raven laughed shortly and said,

"Well, I just never saw your eyes, your true eyes."

Robin smiled,

"Are you sure you want to take my mask off? You don't know what you'll see."

Raven rolled her eyes, "If you're too afraid, I'll understand. Never thought the boy wonder, or should I say boy blunder would be too afraid to show his real face." Robin then out on his determined face,

"Okay, I'll show I'm not afraid, I'll take my mask off."

Robin lifted up his arm from her shoulder and turned his head, and once the mask was off, he set it on the coffee table and looked at Raven, saying,

"See? I'm not afraid."

But Raven was mesmerized by the eyes she was seeing, deep blue eyes of Robin.

_When I lose the will to win_

_I just reach for you_

_And I can reach the sky_

_I can do anything_

_Cause your love is so amazing_

_Cause your love inspires me_

_And when I need a friend_

_You're always on my side_

_Giving me faith_

_Taking me through the night_

"Raven? Raven? Are you in there, Raven?"

She shook her head and looked back at Robin, who was smiling at her, he asked,

"Are you okay? I could put it back on…" But Raven touched his hand, she said,

"No, it's okay."

Robin looked in her violet eyes, closed his hand around her's and whispered,

"Raven…"

She started to lean forward toward Robin's face and he leaned toward her and she whispered back to him,

"Robin…I…"

But they jumped back as the alarm went off and heard Beast Boy say,

"We got trouble downtown Robin! It's Slade! We'll meet you and Raven there!"

Robin put his mask back on and said,

"Duty calls, are you coming?" Raven still looked shocked from what was going to happen between them, but said to Robin,

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Raven flew into the sky watching Robin below, riding his motorcycle, she sighed as she saw the other Titans ahead.

_For a shield _

_From the storm_

_For a friend_

_For a love to keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong _

_For the will_

_To carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you, oh yeah_

"Robin! Look out!"

Raven shouted as she saw the light post almost falling on him, but she shouted,

"Azera Metrion Zinthos!"

The light post was flung aside and ran toward Robin, he looked at her and said,

"Thanks."

Raven lifted him up and they locked eyes, but then Raven felt someone grab her from the back and Robin hissed,

"Slade."

Then Raven felt something cold on her neck, a blade was on her throat. The other Titans were about to attack Slade, but halted when they saw the knife on Raven's throat. Robin said,

"Let her go Slade."

Slade tightened his grip on Raven and said to Robin,

"Why should I? This little Raven is the key plot to destruct; maybe shedding her blood will make you all fall."

Then in a swift movement, Slade sliced Raven across the neck, Robin screamed,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RAVEN!"

Raven's body, with blood coming from her neck, fell into Robin's arms as Slade disappeared. Robin felt tears coming into his eyes as he looked at her and Cyborg said,

"We got to get her to Titans Tower, and hurry!"

But Robin felt pain in his heart like she was gone.

_For the arms to be my shelter_

_Through all the rain_

_For the truth_

_That will never change _

_For someone to lean on_

"Raven, wake up."

Robin said as he held on to her hand as she was laying in the Medical Wing. There was bandage around her neck and her heart rate was normal.

But Robin wasn't sure, he knew something was wrong, he could feel it. He held her hand tighter and heard a voice,

"Robin, how is our friend Raven?"

He looked at Starfire and said,

"Cyborg said we made it in time or she would be dead right now. What are you doing here, Star?"

Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder,

"I came to see you, you seem different. When Raven got hurt, I noticed tears in your eyes, are you going to be okay?" Robin nodded,

"I'll be okay when Raven wakes up."

Starfire frowned and said,

"I will go see Beast Boy and tell him Raven will be okay."

Then she kissed Robin slightly on the cheek, but saw it had no effect on him, he wasn't blushing or slightly red in the face, he just kept looking at Raven, holding her hand. Starfire shrugged her shoulders and left him alone.

Robin touched Raven's cheek, smiling, wishing he could look into her eyes. He remembered before when they almost kissed, did Robin really care for Raven that way?

All the times she helped him, Robin was so blind, how could he not see the love he had for Raven. And to think, he thought he was in love with Starfire, but it was just a crush.

But with Raven, it was different. He knew it when she went into his mind they had a connection, hell even from the first day they met he knew there was something about her that he didn't see until now.

_For a heart I can rely on_

_Through anything_

_For the one _

_I can run to_

_So do you_

_For a shield _

_From the storm_

_For a friend_

_For a love _

_To keep me safe and warm_

Robin looked back at Raven and was surprised, Raven was smiling slightly at him, she croaked out slightly,

"What are you thinking about?"

Robin smiled widely and stammered out,

"I…I…are you okay?"

Raven nodded,

"My throat still hurts, but I'll be okay."

But before Raven could say any other word, Robin hugged her softly, Raven sighed and said,

"Okay Robin, way too much love, let go."

But Robin didn't let go, she felt something warm run down her neck, tears. The thing that shocked Raven the most was that he was crying over her. Did he feel the same way she did about him?

"Robin?" she asked quietly.

She then Robin murmur, "I thought you were gone, I don't know what I would've done without you, you're the only one who understands me, inside and out. If you died, I could've lived with myself anymore. You're all I got."

Raven asked, "What about Starfire? Don't you like her?"

Robin looked in her eyes,

"I do like Starfire, but as a friend, a sister. You, on the other hand, Raven…" He touched her cheek, leaning in at the same time,

"Are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Raven's eyes went wide as Robin placed his lips on hers, ever so softly.

_I Turn To You_

_For the Strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_Ooh_

_Everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_I Turn to You _

_Oooh oh_

Raven kissed Robin back and after a few minutes, they stopped and Robin whispered,

"I'll always turn to you, Raven, for everything."

Raven, for the first time, actually cried tears of joy. She said,

"Thank you Robin, for being my only one."

That's when she kissed him, full of passion and completeness.

THE END


End file.
